


Everyone is Gay

by Acexual_Attorney



Series: 97 Line Group Chat [2]
Category: 15& (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Multi, Texting, a lot of mentioned relationships involving jimin, more mentioned penises and lots of gay yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: yugyeom is finally able to invite yerin and jimin to the group chat





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for writing this i hope u kno
> 
> also if any of The Straights are curious every chat ive been in w/ another gay person is like this and most of this is actualy based on irl convos ive had w/ my fellow gays so maybe this isnt as much crack as id like to believe

**YG:** i wanna invite yerin to the group chat

 

**YG:** i think itll b fun

 

**MG:** y

 

**BB:** r we not enough for u

 

**YG:** no

 

**YG:** jimin and yerin r more fun than u guys will ever be

 

**BB:** u kno what

 

**BB:** fuk u yugyeom

 

**BB:** im leaving u for minghao

 

**YG:** are you fukcing kidding me

 

**BB:** minghao date me

 

**MH:** Sure

 

**[MH sent a photo]**

 

**BB:** FUCK YEHA

 

**[BB sent a photo]**

 

**[MH sent a photo]**

 

**[BB sent a photo]**

 

**JK:** sTOP DABBING

 

**[MH sent a photo]**

 

**MH:** Fuck u

 

**YG:** baby please

 

**YG:** im sorry

 

**YG:** pls come back

 

**BB:** convince me

 

**[YG sent a photo]**

 

**SK:** NO DICK PICS

 

**SK:** THIS IS A PG CHAT

 

**BB:** convinced

 

**JK:** i cant believe u actually sent a picture of ur dick i didnt need to see that

 

**BB:** sorry minghao

 

**MH:** I understand

 

**MH:** It’s a nice dick

 

**MH:** I’d leave myself for it tbh

 

**MG:** i leave for five fucking minutes

 

**MG:** what the hell guys

 

**JK:** i dont need this in my life how do i block all of you

 

**SK:** What if chan or hansol took my phone and saw that

 

**SK:** How would you feel then

 

**SK:** You would have ruined their innocent

 

**YG:** they wouldve seen a nice fucking dick

 

**JK:** u do realize chan and hansol are almost adults right

 

**MG:** no their not

 

**MG:** theyre babies

 

**SK:** They’re our babies

 

**MH:** We have to protect them

 

**BB:** ngl thats kinda creepy

 

**MG:** you know what else is creepy

 

**MG:** sending a picture of ur dick in a group chat

 

**MG:** you couldve private messaged that shit

 

**YG:** leave me and my poor life decisions alone

 

**MH:** Oh honey

 

**MH:** What else do you expect us to do with our free time

 

**BB:** dont talk to my bf liek that

 

**MH:** But bammy

 

**MH:** I thought what we had was special

 

**JK:** what the fuck is going on here why do i get stuck with you kids why cant i hang out with the hyungs

 

**SK:** Because you're a small baby child like the rest of us get used to it

 

**SK:** :)

 

**JK:** seokmin

 

**JK:** you scare me

 

**BB:** this is y we cant invite yerin and jimin to the group chat

 

**YG:** u kno what

 

**YG:** fuck u

 

**[YG invited YN to the group chat]**

 

**MH:** Yugyeom pls dont be petty

 

**[YG invited JM to the group chat]**

 

**YG:** being petty is the only thing im good at

 

**JM:** what the hap is fuck

 

**[YN left the group chat]**

 

**YG:** god damnit

 

**JM:** lmao

 

**YG:** jimin pls make yerin stay

 

**[YG invited YN to the group chat]**

 

**MG:** if she doesnt want to stay dont make her stay

 

**YN:** No it's okay I’m staying

 

**BB:** jesus jimin whatd u promis her

 

**JM:** a lot of kisses and cuddles

 

**JK:** lmao gay

 

**JM:** i kno

 

**JM:** thank u for noticing

 

**MH:** Kookie literally everyone in this chat is gay

 

**MH:** You shouldve expected this

 

**JK:** objection

 

**JK:** i think mingyu is the most straight out of all of us

 

**MG:** i am

 

**MG:** insulted

 

**MG:** offended

 

**MG:** i can not  _ believe _

 

**MG:** you would insinuate im straight

 

**YN:** I change my mind I want to leave again

 

**SK:** Yerin I dont know you that well

 

**SK:** But Id like to apologize on their behalf

 

**SK:** Im sorry

 

**YN:** It’s okay

 

**JM:** r u tryin to steal my gf >.>

 

**BB:** bruh

 

**BB:** not cool

 

**SK:** Dude

 

**SK:** I have my own boyf

 

**SK:** The only people here who arent in a relationship are Kookie and Mingyu

 

**JK:** i am

 

**JK:** _ trying _

 

**YG:** ur still pathetically single tho

 

**MG:** leave us alone we never asked for this

 

**MH:** Pathetic

 

**YN:** If you want something really pathetic to talk about

 

**YN:** You could talk about how many people Jimin is dating

 

**JM:** babe wtheck

 

**JM:** y u gotta call me out like that

 

**BB:** jimin

 

**BB:** how many people r u dating

 

**JM:** thats not important

 

**YN:** She’s dating A Yeon, Jackson, Mark, Jae, Kevin, Solbin, Saeron, and I’m pretty sure she’s had a thing with every member of Twice at some point

 

**MH:** Holy shit

 

**YG:** yerin

 

**YG:** remind me to never get on ur bad side

 

**JK:** wait a fucking moment

 

**JK:** ur dating over seven ppl

 

**JK:** but when i asked if u wanted to go get coffee

 

**JK:** u said u “werent interested”

 

**JM:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**JM:** monoamory is boring and ur not my type ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**MG:** this whole chat is a mess howd we get here

  
**JM:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [writing blog](polybooseoksoon.tumblr.com) where u can yell at me or smthn idc


End file.
